1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a auxiliary constructional component for mounting on a setting tool and having a base member and a guide section for a fastening element and projecting from the base member and having a through-opening through which the fastening element is extendable, and an abutment for the fastening element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Auxiliary constructional components of the type described above are formed, e.g., as formwork stops, cable connectors, pipe clips, pipe clamps, or angles and are secured to a constructional component or a workpiece with fastening elements such as nails, pins, etc. driven in by a setting tool. The auxiliary constructional components have, among others, a holding section with which they pinned on a muzzle of a setting tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,210 discloses a auxiliary constructional component which is formed as a pipe clip and has a sleeve-shaped guide section with an abutment for a fastening element formed as a nail. The sleeve-shaped guide section projects beyond the base of the auxiliary constructional component and is arranged adjacent to a bent holding bracket for the pipe. The sleeve-shaped guide section can be inserted in an opening of a muzzle of a setting tool before a setting process.
The drawback of the known auxiliary constructional component consists in that after pinning-on of a such auxiliary constructional component on a muzzle of a setting tool, a press-on mechanism for actuating the setting tool is easily simulated by manually pressing the auxiliary constructional component against the tool housing, which results in easy manipulation of the setting tool.
European Patent EP 0 855 467 B1 discloses a auxiliary constructional component formed as a grid holder having a base for being supported on a constructional component or a workpiece. A guide section, which is formed as a truncated cone and has an abutment for a fastening element such as nail, projects from the base. Sidewise of the base, a grid holding section is arranged.
Here, likewise, the drawback of the disclosed element consists in that after pinning-on of the auxiliary constructional component on the muzzle of the setting tool, a press-on mechanism for actuating the setting tool is easily simulated by manually pressing the auxiliary constructional component against the tool housing, which results in easy manipulation of the setting tool.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a auxiliary constructional component of the type discussed above and which would enable to detect an engagement of the auxiliary constructional component with a constructional component or a workpiece.